The Monster and His Flea
by Delia Medina
Summary: Shizuo was having a rough day, Izaya was having a perfect one, when the two clash, things go for an unexpected turn. Not as bad as ya think. (Shizaya)


**I know I should be working on One Wish but it's...**

**YAOI TIME.**

**This one was so fucking fun to write, I swear. Just a short one shot to clear my brain. Shizaya will always be my number one favorite ship so here's a cute little oneshot to show my love. With that in mind, hope you guys enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Shizuo's life almost seemed like whiplash. Yeah, whiplash. He always had to take a double take on everything, whether it be a sentence he heard or said, or an action he seen or done. He rarely if not ever thought about his actions before he does it. He acts on impulse, he acts on rage. And that's what's makes him a monster and that what makes him so unpredictable to the little annoying flea. Today had been really shitty. He woke up late for work, because his alarm clock was on the fritz, making him rush to Tom to barely make it on time. And then it hit him right when he got there that he forgot his pack of cigarettes making him buy a new pack, even though he had a fresh one Making him waste money that he barely had. Even though Tom offered Shizuo to simply go back and retrieve his pack, he declined. It would mess up the schedule that he perfected. So he simply answered that he just wanted to get this day over with, making Tom smirk. And today his clients were more stubborn and annoying making him even more exhausted then usual. And it wasn't even through half the day yet, but after half of Tom's clients were thrown like rag dolls and punched with a force of a truck, they both decided to have a lunch break. But today, Shizuo wanted to walk around alone instead. Tom rose an eyebrow at this asking his friend if he was okay. Shizuo blandly told him a 'yes' and told him that they would meet up here again in a bit. And with that, Shizuo lit a cigarette, shoved his free hand in his pants pockets and let his legs guide him to where they wanted to go.<p>

Today almost seemed like it was going perfectly for Izaya. Today his information had caused a little riot within some petty colored gangs and he got to watch with the best seat in the house. Atop of a old building where no one saw him perched with a cheshire cat grin looking down upon them. And today had gone much faster then expected which led him to skip around happily in Ikebukuro with a twisted grin and few chuckles of laughter with today's riot replaying in his mad little mind. The weather today was also quite beautiful making his adrenaline spike up more. But something felt missing. But he imminently figured out that missing piece when he saw that beach blonde bartender walking across the street from him. He grinned a twisted grin and narrowed his crimson eyes at the man. Shizuo truly was a monster. An unpredictable one at that. But that's what made a chase with him so fun. He never knew what he would get from simply standing next to him. He liked that feeling. The feeling of seeing his beautiful rage displayed against him. It was distorted, but he wouldn't have liked it any other way.

"SHIZU-CHAN!~" Izaya said, in sickly sweet tone, that always made Shizuo blind with rage. But not today. Shizuo simply looked at him, gave a half hearted sneer and then kept walking.

Well that was unexpected. The raven man glared at his retreating figure. He always felt high when he was with Shizuo. He would think about his habit of throwing stop signs at him or hurling vending machines in his direction. It truly was a grand gesture. But today he did not want the brute to ruin his perfect chain of events today. He skipped across the street and made it right behind the ex bartender. Izaya looked at the arch of his shoulder a and began to mentally trace his outline, while in the middle of tracing his chin, Shizuo ripped him out of his thoughts by whipping around and pinning against a brick wall of an alleyway. Izaya's crimson eyes widened, as he was completely unaware of how they got there. Shizuo seemed more inhuman up close. "You little shit, what the fuck do you want?" Shizuo sneered. Izaya grinned twistedly.

"I missed you, Shizu-chan! Today would have just felt so wrong if I hadn't seen you!~" he replied. Shizuo glared at him and took the lit cigarette from his mouth, bent it, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it.

"Whatever, you dick. Just get out of here before I really kill you." He growled, loosening his grasp on the raven man. The raven man grinned, seeing the apparent weakness in the man.

*Smooch!*

Shizuo's eyes widened and his face flushed red. The flea had got on his tippy toes and kissed his lips. Izaya stood there with a shit eating grin. Shizuo bared his teeth in a growl. Izaya stood there unimpressed. "Now my day just got even more perfect." He grinned, at the man. Shizuo pinned him harder this time against the wall, leaving Izaya in a look a shock. "As if I'd let you have the last laugh, flea." He growled, now with his own grin. He pushed forward now having his lips on the ravens. Wait. What? Is he drunk? Is he high? Is this even Shizuo? Izaya didn't really think about it too much, he was too busy getting his tongue tangled with Shizuo's. He tasted of nicotine, but something that was simply indescribable. And just as the taste of cigarette was addicting, so was this taste of Shizuo. His hands caressed the fleas cheek while, Izaya stifled a moan. It was as if all the vending machines thrown and all of Shizuo's flick blade scars were all in vain. The need for oxygen grasped them both and they hesitantly separated leaving a trail of saliva. Shizuo gave another quick kiss to get rid of that and then looked at the flushing flea.

"Don't fuck with me again and don't you forget it." Shizuo, growled looking into the eyes of the informant. Izaya grinned and pulled the ex bartender closer to him. "Well Shizu-chan, I think I need another demonstration."

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhhhh! I got diabetes from writing this. *dead*<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this adorable little oneshot. It's my first DRR! fan fic, let alone my first yaoi. Leave reviews and favorites are appreciated. Till next time my darlings.**

**P.S. if you like more things like this or like my writing then check out my other stories too.**


End file.
